buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Master
History The Old World The Master's siring occured at an unknown time and his human life has long since been forgotten. By 1609, he had lost most of his human features and was constantly in his vampiric face -- resembling an ancient Turok-Han rather than a human. It was in that year that the Master traveled to the Virginia Colony and posed as a man of the clergy. There he met the dying prostitute Darla. Finding that she had lost all hope of saving her soul, he sired her. He gave her the name "Darla", meaning "Dear One". In London in the year 1760, the Master met Darla's progeny Angelus. Angelus openly mocked the Master, and refused to join the Order of Aurelius. Darla left to pursue a life alongside Angelus, rather than beside the Master. In 1801, the Master battled a Slayer named Yuki Makimura, defeated her and sired her as his progeny -- making him the only vampire ever to sire a Slayer. In 1880, Darla briefly returned to the Master -- much to his delight. She soon abandoned him again, but when she returned in the year 1900 she would not leave him again. Imprisonment In the year 1937, the Master led the Order of Aurelius to Sunnydale. He intended to open the Sunnydale Hellmouth and release the Old Ones to the world. Ultimately, his attempt failed when an earthquake rocked the town -- and swallowed a portion of it that included the Church of Aurelius. Because the Master had already begun the ritual to open the Hellmouth, he became trapped in a mystical prison between realms. Season 1 With the moon appropriate to commence the Harvest, the Master awoke from his long slumber. When it became apparent that a Slayer was active in Sunnydale, the Master and Luke sired her captive friend Jesse McNally and use him as bait -- the Master draining Jesse of blood and Luke feeding him vampire blood. Ultimately, this failed to stop the Slayer. The plans for the Harvest were enacted anyways. Unfortunately, Luke was slain by Buffy Summers, leaving the Master still trapped in his mystical prison. Powers & Abilities The Master has all of the abilities of an ordinary vampire, although these abilities are considerably stronger than that of most vampires due to his advanced age. *Hypnosis & Glamouring: The Master's ability to glamour is so heightened it is more akin to hypnosis, giving him the ability to directly control someone's motor functions. This ability does not work on undead, however, only on living beings. *Razor-Sharp Fingernails: The fingernails at the end of the Master's fingers are more like claws than anything else. *Magical Prowess: The Master has an aptitude for spellcasting, most especially ritualistic and blood magic. *Psychic Senses: The Master possesses something of a sixth sense that allows him to detect mystical energy and, thus, is able to perceive psychic energy produced by other. Source The Master is a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Category:Villains